


Know Who You Are

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Moana (2016), Light Angst, M/M, Moana (2016) References, Nightmares, No Bucky Barnes Cryo After Civil War, Pre-Slash, Songfic, Steve and Bucky are Disney nerds, i'm not crying you're crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: Bucky has another nightmare, luckily Steve is there to comfort him.





	1. Know Who You Are.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything recognisable belongs to Marvel and Disney. I own nothing and make no profit from this.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are like gold <3.
> 
> Finally, this may be a work of fiction, but it is my work of fiction and I don't give permission for it to be republished without my prior consent.

Bucky’s eyes snapped open, an anguished scream torn from his throat as he awoke from yet another nightmare.

He heard feet thundering down the corridor but found himself unable to look up as he felt tears streaming down his face.

“Buck? You’re okay, it was a dream. You’re safe," it was Steve, the blonde sat down next to his friend and pulled the shaking brunette into his arms.

Bucky buried his head into Steve’s neck, fresh sobs clawing their way up his throat of their own volition.

The elder man felt as Steve guided him back til they were both laid down again, he’d started to hum softly under his breath, stroking Bucky’s hair gently, “I have crossed the horizon to find you.”

The soldier relaxed a fraction as Steve’s voice washed over him.

Smiling slightly Steve continued the song, “I know your name," the sobs wracking Bucky’s body started to subside, as Steve’s singing chased away the remnants of the nightmare.

Steve’s hand continued carding through Bucky’s hair, “they have stolen the heart from inside you," both men were struck by how much the song emanated their own lives.

“But this does not define you.”

Bucky was relieved to feel his tears stop flowing, the soothing melody calming him as nothing else was able to.

“This is not who you are," Steve put as much emphasis as he could into the words, willing Bucky to understand how deeply he meant them.

A small yawn escaped Bucky and his eyes grew heavy again as Steve sang the last line, “I know who you are.”

The blonde glanced down and pressed a kiss to the top of Bucky’s head when he realised the other man’s breathing had evened out and he was on the verge of falling back to sleep.

Steve remained where he was for the rest of the night, Bucky firmly held in his arms. If he continued to softly sing Disney songs under his breath, in the hopes of keeping Bucky’s nightmares at bay, then that was a completely different story.


	2. That Cartoon Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Bucky comfort Steve after a nightmare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter One for disclaimer, still applies.

Steve sat bolt upright, sweat pouring from him and his heart racing, he reached out blindly, searching for the familiar warmth next to him.

Bucky had awoken when Steve started whimpering, but his jaw had ached for days last time he tried to wake Steve up, so he had lain next to him, whispering words of comfort.

Finding the brunette’s hand, Steve grabbed onto him like a life line, “Buck, is that…“

Bucky sat up and placed his hand on Steve’s cheek, turning his face toward him, “yeah it’s me Stevie, I’m here.”

Seeing his friend next to him, alive and well, Steve finally let go and let the tears fall, his whole body shaking with the force of his sobs.

“Hey, c’mere.”, Bucky used the hand still clutching his and pulled the younger man to him.

Bucky grabbed his phone off of the side table and powered on the screen, he loaded up Netflix and found the cartoon that Steve had taken a liking to.

“Lay back Stevie, I’ve got that Death thingy up for you,” the brunette murmured, encouraging Steve to lay back down with him.

“I-it’s Death N-note, j-jerk," Steve hiccupped, already feeling foolish for the nightmare.

Bucky snorted and pressed play, “I’m tryna cheer you up, punk, now hush or I’ll turn it off.”

Steve fell silent and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s neck, he let the anime episode wash over him and take his mind away from the horrors he’d endured.

By the time the second episode had finished, Steve had calmed down and took the phone off of Bucky, he turned the phone back off and returned it to the night stand.

“Thank you Buck, that really helped," the blonde sighed, tucking his face back into Bucky’s neck.

“Don’t mention it, now get some more sleep, I love you.”

Steve returned the words of affection and hugged Bucky closer to him, the sound of the elders heartbeat lulling him back to sleep almost immediately.


End file.
